


Gifts

by SupaLollipop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, i guess, very minor origins spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaLollipop/pseuds/SupaLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has already been a year since our favourite superhero duo received their Miraculous and Chat Noir has prepared a little surprise for his lady. However, he's not the only one who remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> (this was posted later than I wanted to because AO3 wouldn't cooperate with me until now huweeeh)  
> Well, it's here now! Take it.

Chat Noir whistled a jolly tune as he vaulted over a Parisian maison. A blanket of dusk settled over the town as the night came out for its turn to play. The city lights winked at the superhero for good luck as he clutched onto a silk pouch, mindful of its contents.

 

Today was the day and Chat couldn't wait to meet Ladybug for their patrol. Because today was the day he transformed, met Ladybug and defeated an akuma with her for the first time. And he couldn't wait to see her face when he gave her his gift!

 

It was disorientating to think that it has already been a year since then. A year since he started to go to public school, made some actual _friends_ , became a superhero and came to know this amazing girl. A girl worth millions more than anything he could give her.

 

On top of the building in front, he could see Ladybug looking over the city, back turned to him. He slunk to the other side, mentally preparing a suave entrance along with a clever pun when Ladybug's voice cut through the cool evening air. “Chat, I know you're there.”

 

He peeked over to see that she had her hands on her hips and an exasperated smile on her lips. Her eyes glinted humorously at him. Chat grinned at being caught red-pawed.

 

“ _Bon soir_ , milady!” he greeted gleefully, smoothly swinging himself over to fully come out of hiding. “I see that I've run out of tricks to surprise you. Or maybe you've gotten more cat-sensitive these days.”

 

The girl in spandex – _angel_ _in red_ _–_ giggled demurely at his words. “Nice try, kitten.” She settled down to sit comfortably on the roof and patted the spot next to her. Chat followed her movements and he too sat down to watch the city transform into the Parisian night view that the both of them loved to see every day.

 

Chat hid his gift behind him, fingers fiddling with the pouch straps, thinking of how exactly he was going to give it to her. Maybe he could discreetly slip it into her hands? Ah, no, that was too creepy. Casually mention that he has a reward for all her hard work? No, that was too arrogant-

 

“Hey, Chat? I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.”

 

He snapped out of his jumbled thoughts at her sudden request. Belatedly, he saw that she was keeping a hand behind her back as well. “What is it?” He asked, shamelessly trying to peek at whatever she was hiding from him by leaning dangerously closer to her.

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and pushed his nosy face back to keep some distance. “If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?”

 

He chuckled. “Touché, 'bug.” With that, he did as he was told and closed his eyes. “I hope it's not a prank like a pigeon or something. Is it?”

 

“No, no, it's definitely not!” He heard laughter and some rustling. She was obviously remembering the Pigeon Man and his unfortunate reaction to said villain's choice for weaponry. On hindsight, it was probably kind of funny to watch. That is, if _he_ wasn't the one with the pigeon feather allergy.

 

“Can I open them yet?” His nose was starting to twitch from the unwanted memories.

 

“Keep your fur on, Chat! It'll be a moment… _Et, voila!_ ” He felt her place something soft in his hand. “You can open them now!”

 

He opened them and looked at whatever she put in his hand. He gasped in delight.

 

“Wow, how adorable! Where did you get it? It looks so professional!” he exclaimed, marvelling at the Ladybug doll and observing it from every angle possible. As far as he could tell, it was extremely well-made and accurate to every last spot on Ladybug's body, certainly miles better than the Ladybug dolls he saw in the shops.

 

“Well,” Ladybug raised a hand up to scratch the back of her head briefly as Chat noticed the doll in her other hand. A doll of himself! Of Chat Noir, of course, but it was him nevertheless. “I made it.”

 

The boy blinked in confusion at her revelation before bursting out: “You made it?!” he glanced at the Chat doll. “That one too? Double wow! Seriously? You could run a shop by yourself with your talents!”

 

She grinned cheekily at his compliments. “After that girl, Marinette, made dolls of us I thought it would be nice to make some for us as well. They're not the same as hers, as you can tell, but I put my own twist in them, since these are for us and exclusively for us.” She bit her lip for a moment before lifting the Chat doll to her eye level and facing the boy himself. “Happy Anniversary, Chat!”

 

When she didn't hear some quirky comment or lame pun or any sort of response from her partner, she lowered the Chat doll to see what was wrong with him. “Chat-”

 

But the look on his face took the words right out of her mouth. His jaw was slightly ajar in amazement but he closed it moments later before he started to catch flies and his lips curled upwards in a gentle, strawberry-sweet smile. His features softened around his luminescent, mesmerising emerald eyes that melted into her mind, tangling and meshing with the set of emerald eyes she was already familiar with.

 

Suddenly, being with Chat didn't feel quite as safe anymore. Heat rose up to her cheeks and she hid it with his doll _,_ letting only her shy eyes peek over its felt head.

 

She never thought that Chat Noir, _of all people_ , would be able to pull that kind of expression. It was completely _unfair_!

 

“Ladybug,” he murmured, his light voice carried over by the night breeze. Chat could feel his eyes blur as he spoke. “I-I-I love it so much. Thank you. Man, I just-”

 

He ran a hand over his golden hair in frustration and Ladybug tried her best not to stare too much, chiding herself internally as her eyes drifted upwards.

 

“I feel like I've been completely beaten… But here.”

 

Chat delicately placed a small pink pouch in her palm while looking like a very sorry... well, cat. She loosened the red ribbon curiously, carefully and gasped softly when she saw chocolates inside. Ladybug and cat-shaped chocolates.

 

The giver of said present kept babbling. “I also made something for our anniversary. I saw these chocolate moulds online and since you mentioned you liked chocolate that one time we faced 'Le Chocolatier', I thought you might like them. I mean, if I made ladybug and cat chocolates. Uh, well, they're not nearly as good as your dolls, I mean, this was my first time making chocolate and I'm crap at cooking and it took me so many tries to get them right and, uh, yeah. If you don't want them then-”

 

“I want them!” Ladybug blurted out, already with a chocolate in her mouth. A cat one. “Chat! They're delicious, they really are. And so adorable! I love them.”

 

She took hold of both sides of his face and leaned forward, eyes closed. Chat gulped as he saw her face coming closer and closer. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited. At the last minute, she tilted their heads down so that her forehead tapped his affectionately.

 

Her breath brushed against his chin as she whispered: “Thank you.”

 

Chat's brain stopped running marathons a minute to take in the precious moment. How his lady was just hairs away from him, so close that he could spot every individual freckle on her nose and cheeks, that he could count all her pretty long eyelashes glistening in the light, and her petal pink lips, smiling so serenely. Just for him.

 

And just a moment too brief. Ladybug parted from him too soon for Chat's liking, and launched her yo-yo up in the air. “C'mon, we're running late for our patrol and Paris isn't going to save itself.” she explained, winking at him a little, dare he think it, _flirtatiously_.

 

As she swung away, she left a rather pink Chat Noir clutching a Ladybug doll in his gloved hands. He glanced between the doll and the real thing, bursting at his own seams to just scream. Something. Anything.

 

Since Ladybug wasn't looking at him, he decided that it was maybe okay to do one thing. He gave the doll one very enthusiastic cuddle, sinking his face into the warm, soft plush, and purring.

 

Certainly not the same as hugging the real thing. But it felt _so_ good.

 

Satisfied, he took out his staff and soared over the rooftops to follow his partner into the welcoming night.

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this aaaaaaages ago, even before the Puppeteer so... about the doll thing... I adapted it a little. Meh, whatever goes.


End file.
